


What Are You Wearing?

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: Phichit posts some old pictures on Instagram.  Viktor wonders what Yuuri is wearing.





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. Have something short and silly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, not bothering to look up from his phone, “what are you wearing in these pictures?” 

Yuuri put down the plate he’d been drying and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Viktor on the couch and looked at his fiancé’s phone. Phichit had posted several pictures on Instagram from a Halloween party they’d attended in Detroit. He was really beginning to hate #throwbackthursdays. 

“That’s from Halloween a few years ago,” Yuuri said, feeling the heat rise to his face. “I was wearing a bedsheet. It was supposed to be a toga.” He hoped Viktor wouldn’t ask why he had a crown of ivy leaves on his head. It had seemed like a good idea at the time… 

“Is Halloween that American holiday where people dress up in costumes and ask people for sweets?” 

“Children do. Adults put on costumes and go to parties.” And drink entirely too much. Just thinking about that hangover made his head hurt all over again. 

“I see,” Viktor said, scrolling back and forth through the pictures, a serious expression on his face. “And who is Phichit supposed to be?” 

“Oh, Phichit was dressed up as Michael Jackson. The jacket is from the ‘Thriller’ video.” 

“‘The ‘Thriller’ video’?” Viktor repeated, one finger tapping against his lips. 

“You know, the ‘Thriller’ music video? The one with the dancing zombies?” At Viktor’s blank look, Yuuri leaned back and regarded him in mock horror. “Haven’t you ever seen the music video before?” 

“I don’t think so,” Viktor said. “If I have, it was a long time ago and I probably forgot about it.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed. “Here, let me show you. It’s on YouTube, I’m certain. Where’s the remote?” 

“Never mind the remote,” Viktor purred, laying a hand on his thigh. “Do you think you could replicate your toga costume for me?” 

Yuuri looked up, catching the warm glint in Viktor’s eyes and the smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“What about the dishes?” he teased. 

“We can do them tomorrow,” Viktor answered, pulling him up off the couch and towards the bedroom. “Now about that costume…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! As always, comments & kudos are appreciated. You can read more of my fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/works).


End file.
